Robin Hood
Robin Hood is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He is a thief who steals from the rich to give to the poor. He is portrayed by Sean Maguire. Biography Background After stealing a magic wand from Rumplestiltskin, he is caught and Rumplestiltskin locks him up and tortures him as punishment. When Rumplestiltskin is gone, his maid Belle frees Robin, who gets away. Rumplestiltskin finds out and becomes furious, forcing Belle to come with him as he hunts down Robin Hood and plans on killing him. He tracks down the thief and is about to kill him with the enchanted bow that he had taken from Robin Hood. However, after Belle's strong pleas and when he sees that Robin Hood stole the wand to cure his dangerously ill and pregnant wife, he shows mercy and fires a warning shot, allowing Robin Hood and the others to escape. Season 3 When Baelfire returns to the Enchanted Forest, he goes to Rumplestiltskin's castle to find that Robin Hood and his Merry Men have made themselves at home in it. Robin Hood befriends Baelfire and Mulan, and when Baelfire discovers that he needs to go to Neverland to save his family, he begrudingly lets Baelfire use Robin Hood's son Roland to lure Peter Pan's shadow so that it can take Baelfire to Neverland. Mulan eventually joins Robin Hood as the first woman of the Merry Men. It is revealed that Robin Hood is also the prophecised 'true love' of Regina Mills, which was discovered when Tinker Bell used pixie dust so that Regina could find her true love, the man with the lion tattoo. Regina, however, doesn't pursue her true love and therefore is unaware that it is Robin Hood. During the second Dark Curse, Robin Hood and his Merry Men save Regina and Snow White from a flying monkey. After they discover that someone has taken residence in Regina's castle, Robin Hood persuades everyone to take shelter in Sherwood Forest as it is safe there. When Regina uses the underground tunnels to sneak into her castle and turn off the Wicked Witch's protection spell, Robin Hood joins her without her permission. When Regina reveals that she plans on putting herself to sleep with a Sleeping Curse, Robin Hood tries to convince her not to. Regina only changes her mind when she discovers a new foe to destroy, the Wicked Witch. When David starts feeling overly anxious, he tells him of a magical plant known as Night-root which allows the consumer to overcome their fear. When the third Dark Curse is unleashed, Robin Hood and his Merry Men are transported to Storybrooke this time, but they lose their memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. Regina eventually discovers that Robin Hood is the man with the lion tattoo. She eventually trusts him enough to give him her heart before she goes to battle Zelena. However, Zelena sends Rumplestiltskin - who is under her control - to go and collect Regina's heart. After threatening to kill Roland, Robin eventually gives in and hands over the heart, which Rumplestiltskin gives to Zelena. However, Regina isn't angry and is glad that Roland wasn't killed. Later, Regina goes to the camp and without warning kisses Robin Hood passionately, and he kisses her back. Regina eventually defeats Zelena and gets her heart back, then she and Robin continue their relationship. Season 4 Robin becomes conflicted upon discovering that his wife Marian is still alive, since he is already in a relationship with Regina. When Marian falls under the Snow Queen's spell and becomes frozen but not dead due to Regina removing her heart, Robin eventually succumbs to his feelings for Regina and kisses her. Although they feel that it isn't right because he is married, they cannot deny their feelings for each other. After Regina tells Robin about her plans to find the Author of the storybook, he agrees to help her and goes to the library with Will Scarlet to look for something that may help. After the Snow Queen's demise, Marian still has remnants of the spell cast on her that threaten her life, so she is forced to leave Storybrooke in order to survive. Robin Hood and Roland go with Marian, despite the fact that they cannot return to Storybrooke once they leave the border. However, months later, Regina, Emma and Lily, arrive at Robin's apartment while Marian is at the store. They tell Robin that Marian is actually Zelena in disguise, and that she went back in time and killed her. Robin is in disbelief until Zelena confirms this. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Will Scarlet, Robin Hood and the Merry Men decide to rob Maleficent's castle one night, where they steal the evil sorceress' gold and riches. However, Will steals a magical looking-glass, and although Maleficent demands it back, Will uses the looking-glass to transport himself and Anastasia to Wonderland. Family *'Marian' (wife) *'Roland' (son) *'Unborn child' (offspring) *'Regina Mills' (ex-girlfriend) Status: Alive Trivia *He is based on the famous thief from the tales of 'Robin Hood'. *Rumplestiltskin steals his enchanted bow, which has a spell on it allowing any arrow shot from it to hit the exact target. Rumplestiltskin eventually gives this bow to Snow White. *Robin Hood is Regina's true love, as he is the man with the lion tattoo. Appearances *'S2, E19:' "Lacey" (flashback) ---- *'S3, E01:' "The Heart of the Truest Believer" *'S3, E03:' "Quite a Common Fairy" *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E13:' "Witch Hunt" *'S3, E14:' "The Tower" (flashback) *'S3, E15:' "Quiet Minds" *'S3, E16:' "It's Not Easy Being Green" *'S3, E18:' "Bleeding Through" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" *'S3, E20:' "Kansas" *'S3, E21:' "Snow Drifts" *'S3, E22:' "There's No Place Like Home" ---- *'S4, E01:' "A Tale of Two Sisters" *'S4, E03:' "Rocky Road" *'S4, E05:' "Breaking Glass" (photograph) *'S4, E06:' "Family Business" *'S4, E07:' "The Snow Queen" *'S4, E08:' "Smash the Mirror" *'S4, E09:' "Fall" *'S4, E11:' "Heroes and Villains" *'S4, E17:' "Heart Of Gold" *'S4, E19:' "Lily" ---- *'W, E03:' "Forget Me Not" Category:Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Merry Men Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters